Nurse Aya
by Dragonmorph
Summary: Dio might have lost an eye, but it did not mean he lost his ability to love the girl who healed him. One-sided! DioxAya (I may make this story a series of one-shots of Aya/Dio and helper of zombies! Aya)
1. Nurse Aya

**This archive needs more Mad Father fanfics! I know that Dio/Aya works are taking over, but i'm just proud of this piece, Kay? **

****Nurse Aya

Dio felt the liquids pour from his eye although his free hand kept a strong hold on it. He couldn't help having his wound seep through the cracks in his hand, but it was his fault he approached the madman's daughter - his intent on gaining her trust- by the wishes of her mother.

Was that why he was alive? Just to help a little girl? He couldn't tell the future, but he knew the Doctor would not be lasting long anytime soon. The lighter in his pocket grew heavier, like lead, each time he approached that one fateful room where it all began:

He was a corpse, as always, but he couldn't move. It was impossible for him to have a conscience either, but he could remember it as easily as his own nick-name given by the other walking corpses who shared his fate. The girl whisked away something in her palms, but he couldn't tell with his one eye. She stopped, her pale face turned and her blue eyes shone with fear.

She ran off and he didn't see her until an hour later she returned with a bundle of bandages in her skinny arms. She was a petite girl, but it was obvious by the baby-fat on her face and the innocent demeanor she was younger than him. Obviously. He was only thirteen; he'd been like this for who knows how many years.

She rummaged through her pack and pulled out the long rolls before setting it on his face. He was just in a still, first-person view as the ebony locks, thick and shiny, blocked part of his vision yet he noticed something pink in the form of a ribbon. After she had finished, she backed up and smiled, pleased with herself though a little shyly. In spite of her own skin similar to a preserved dead body's skin, she was alive, breathing. Her heart began to beat.

Oh, how he had longed to hear a beating heart none other than the two dummkopfs he saw until his last breath.

He learned her name through the mother with a stab wound in her breast, but fury within as well. Aya. Aya was someone he thought he was falling for. She was young - did she know love or even his feelings for her? He tried to save her, but she only wanted to be with her father. Hardy, stubborn, but loyal to the core. He only saw the last of her childish face before he fainted, woke to the laughter of the corpses and sighed. The others in his situation, with a brain, said he was foolish to love a mortal, living being especially the daughter of the man responsible.

Dio didn't care. He was still falling for her.

He recalled the flames as he flickered around him. He had kissed the girl, but her blue eyes betrayed nothing but sadness. He couldn't even glimpse at her face knowing it was him who killed her father and him who would burn the memories. His vengeance demanded it while his late human self only wanted to do what was right.

As the sun rose and the curse was slowly lifting, he felt something beating in his chest. He smiled. _Maybe I can love, even as an undead._


	2. Blessed Doctor

**It appears I've been getting comments on here and deviantart about more chapters. I intended to only make it one, but there's the gap to make a small sequel for this story. In other to avoid spamming the archive, I can live off the name where Aya's good guy side is shown and with some hints of Aya/Dio elsewhere. The idea of Dio's revival is likely on the cliche side by now (no offense) but it's still a good idea which I may add in - my depiction/version. **

**It's still hard for me to view a happy-happy ending so this may not appease everyone since I'm keeping to the "reality" of things. Yes, I dislike the endings, but horror game endings are just...ehhrrghjhgt. ヽ(；▽；)ノ  
**

Nurse Aya

By many, she was called the blessed doctor. She aided those without money and offered the soothing words as they dreamed of a brighter future. Even the blessed female- with her lovely attributes switched around - had once scorned a possible life as an orphan, but it was the maid, whom she once despised, brought genuine love back into her bosom.

Aya rubbed the rugged edges where her black hair stretched to her waist and the childish light in her irises; gone, gone by the trauma she received as a young child. No, she lost her ability to trust in the inhumane experimentation and resided in a cute home to fix people up. Their smiles made her heart quiver in its confusion. Did they really love her? Nonsense. She loved her parents and they only loved the secluded girl once fated to become a perfect masterpiece. The memory was still embedded in her mind, haunting her and waiting in her aghast soul.

The doctor woke a young man up after his surgery. She used gentle words and "blessed" him with an opportunity to live a new life. The same endings she saw and the same reasons they came. It was all tedious and it was always filled with with envy. She envied a chance to love another, but deep within her - she feared, she truly feared. He belonged to another, but she merely watched, silent and a forced smile made her pale face glow. The fair-haired man with the chestnut eyes reminded her of someone or something.

She frowned at the faint memory, like a broken recorder she lazily patched up and attempted to get it working.

Her assistant; _a mother? A friend?_ went out to purchase extras supplies for the incoming patients. Aya leaned against the side of the clinic door and she recognized zero figures in desperation to reach out for her help. For the first time, she felt lonely. A similar void when she was forced outside her home those nights before. The smell of a fire and the ghostly mansion she was born and raised in was there in her senses once more.

"Hello?"

The blessed doctor was lost in her thoughts for minutes until a voice snapped her back into the harsh reality. She realized she was crying and rapidly hid the evidence of her depression. The man in front of her cracked a smile, but vagueness of any familiarity was lost in her clouded mind.

"Oh!" A small circle forced with her thin lips as her expression fell into embarrassment and eventually, distant. "I'm sorry, I guess I was staring off into space, heh?" Panic rose in her chest as she had forgotten to recite the polite introduction to her future patient, but the words slipped from her stumbling habit.

The man smiled at her, dimples and an attractive face. _What was off? _Her blue-grey eyes trailed up the lines of his anatomy until it all made sense. A patch laid over his left eye and faint red marks blanketed the other half.

"H-Hello and welcome to the Drevis C-Clinic." Aya stuttered as she recited what she immediately recalled. "My name is Aya Drevis."

"Well, Miss Drevis." The man politely bowed, his curly hair revealing itself in the light - brightly yellow. "I'm looking for an ocular surgeon. My village doesn't have one specialized in it."

"Are you one of those who need free check-ups or surgery?" She asked, watching him carefully.

The fair-haired man held out his currency. "I figure a beautiful woman like you need to eat. No, I just heard you perform miracles."

Aya pushed his hand away. "I do it for free. Is something wrong with your eye?" She felt silly for asking an obvious question. The eye-patch was enough to send the correct signals.

"Yes, I'm looking for a replacement. I cannot impress a girl I like with..." He revealed his empty eye socket to which Aya did not react. "...this." He sighed deeply.

"I can fix it. I'm not referred to as the 'blessed doctor' without a good reason by the public...ahem...eye."

Something about the man appealed to her, but there was more than that. He trusted her with revealing his secret. The missing eye and the one eye left shined an auburn-brown. It was all too familiar now, but she cannot let him go home without performing her duty no matter how curious she was. As she hovered over him on the operation table with a cup of anesthesia, a smile was evident on her face, even with the mask over her mouth.

"You remind me of someone I knew." Aya said, waiting for him to sleep. Eventually, he did and she operated on him. It was an all-nighter, but it was worth the effort in the end. She worked on eyes before so the job wasn't filled with extreme caution from under-confident feelings. She undid the bandage on his left eye and a feeling of nostalgia came over her.

Her patient was taken aback by the new sight on his left side. His brown eyes matched perfectly due to Aya's careful choice and a healthy glow radiated over his face. He got up and looked around, adjusting to his surroundings. The frown he wore broke into a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you." He told her excitedly. "I can impress her now, right?"

"Yes, you can." Aya replied, cleaning up the supplies. She was unaware of the faint blush overcoming her.

The man left an hour later and Aya waved. Again, the same feeling of loneliness came over her. Another feeling did, too. She felt she knew the man, but now, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

**If you get the secret hint near the end you get a cookie, but I'm probably the only one who ever will. Let me know if I should continue with one-shots and voice requests too.**


	3. Reunion

**I'm glad people are interested in these silly pieces I wrote. I may actually just complete this and slowly work on my other stories. I'm now focusing on the people or animals Aya has helped with in the game. I hope the Dio/Aya-like stories are enough to satisfy you folks. Perhaps I'll start up another Mad Father story if I ever finish this.**

Nurse Aya

_"Aya, just remember you can always make me happy when you smile." A motherly woman spoke in soft tones, brushing the black hair cascading down her daughter's shoulders. In her hand she clenched something shiny in a small fist she made. "Smile for me, okay?"_

_Aya shifted her rotation around and smiled warmly at her mother. Her attention was short-lived and her eyes lowered towards the item her mother held. She pointed at her closed fist. "Mom, what's that?"_

_"You'll see, but you'll need to close your eyes and hold still."_

_She closed her eyes and a something cold was placed into her hands. She opened them again and she_ _noted a golden pendant was in her palms. "This is your...?"_

_"It's yours now, darling." Her mother said and smiled._

Another necklace was held in Aya's hand: an emerald color which shimmered in spite of the grime encrusted on it. It was the one item the other girl, like herself, had left after the flashback. Even Aya refused to still acknowledge what happened to her and what her father's true nature in experimentation created.

She loved her parents, even a growing child questioned her mom's reaction to father's job. Her mom would answer it was just a job and she loved the man who sired her child. Aya left the question at that particular answer and continued to show her loyalty until the end.

Aya walked out of the archives room and into the ominous hallway where the crow perched on the shelf. She glanced at the pendant and a wave of nostalgia filled her with bliss over the pang of fear of her own home. What should she do with the necklace? The memory of her mom providing Aya with one sparked an idea.

The woman she had walked into before appeared like an intricate doll - or would appeared - if her blood-shot eyes, furious expression and the light blue skin was enough to label her as a test subject. The sight would haunt the girl and it did now in the present.

_"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" The woman screamed shrilly and desperate._

_"Where is mama? I want my mama!" The undead girl cried out frantically._

Their voices gave Aya a headache, but the emotions toyed with her. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she recalled her wish to see her mom one last time. All the two wanted was to find each other and so did the raven-haired child who ran back to her father's bedroom.

A presence lingered on the blood stain, but the woman returned with a tranquil face mixed with surprise. "Is this her necklace?"

The girl from earlier walked into the room and Aya stepped aside to allow the reunion to dwell in happiness and a grateful look crossed their face.

"My dear Colleen." The woman murmured lovingly. She looked up. "Thank you for bringing her to me."

Aya nodded approvingly, but she felt a longing to be reunited with her family. She shook her head: soon. Her hand reached up her body and pressed the slender fingers against her pendant where it glittered gold and with the memory of her mom.

"I miss you mom." Aya told the silent air. She wiped away the tears threatening to spill and she moved onwards.

...

She decided to focus on the perfume later that morning. The smell of family and the discomfort around Maria. It was then she caught view of her mom's ghostly form filled with vengeance yet sadness. Aya wished to reach out, but her mom faded away into another room.

It had been a year since they had been separated. Aya only saw her, but was fortunate to catch a glimpse of the elusive wish. She smiled; remembering when the woman and her daughter found each other.

Aya found her mother, too. A promise of a joyful reunion filled the void where lost hope had lived for so long.

* * *

**Aha, the slow transition into helper! Aya. I hope this is an okay chapter. /rolls away**


End file.
